Another love story part 1
by Lovingmesara
Summary: This is about Santana and Brittany, Santana finally comes back from recording her first single. She finally has the night with Brittany but everything starts to fall apart.


It's another love story- part 1

Summers night ends with another soul touching kiss between Santana and Brittany. It takes them an hour to finally say goodbye to each other and leave this night hanging in their memories.

Brittany would never let go of this night, it was their first night back together after 6 months when Santana had to go record her first debut single. Guess she achieved her dream when she told everyone in glee club back in high school four years from now that she wanted to be famous. Brittany didn't like the idea that Santana will be chased by wild fans and her attention towards her would vanish. But Brittany tried to be supportive and helped Santana along the way.

"I love you so much Brittany, and when everything starts to settle down I promise you, I'll do anything to find us away to get married," Santana whispers to Brittany, letting a couple of teardrops run down her rosy cheeks.

Brittany smiles and wipes off the wet marks that stained Santana's cheeks. "And I'll do everything I can to make sure that I'll never lose you for that long again. Lord Tubbington wouldn't speak to me because I let you go so easily."

"Oh you silly Brittany, I never left you baby I'm always here," Santana places her hand over Brittany's heart. She leans towards Brittany and wraps her arms around her waist giving her a long passionate kiss filled with a scent of strawberries.

Santana's phone vibrates, which makes her release Brittany who shivers at the cold that hits her when Santana's warmth disappears.

Brittany watches as Santana laughs at whatever the person on the other side of the phone was telling Santana. She loved Santana's beautiful smile that lit her whole face up when she did her gesture at the same time.

After a while on the phone Santana realises Brittany is sitting silently waiting for the call to end, so she decides to tell Brittany that it's her good friend Lucy inviting them to a party celebrating Santana coming back from New York to record her single.

"Wait Lucy Hodgson?" Brittany asks Santana with a smile.

"Yeah Brits I can't believe she did this for me, you're coming right?"

"Sure! I don't mind a party, it sounds fun." Brittany loved Lucy but once she got a little jealous when Santana and she were talking for ages in another party they had attended before.

The night had passed and Santana was still awake in bed wishing that Brittany was next to her fast asleep in her arms. But she knew that soon enough Brittany and she will be together every minute of their lives until the end.

When all the flashback of today vanishes and Santana's eyes began to tire, she slowly begins to sink in her bed letting the layers absorb her into a holy night.

Three days passed faster than the days that Brittany couldn't be with Santana and feel her warmth. Also today was Santana's begin celebration party that Lucy had organised in a Night Club.

It was 6:00 pm already and Brittany was going through her wardrobe looking for something good she can impress Santana in. She went for something that was sexy and cute at the same time. She threw on Denim Shorts, and a strapless printed top, leaving her hair out to flow down her back.

Getting dressed was a fast process for Brittany, and because her mum was out there was no one to talk to until Santana came to pick her up.

"Brittany you're the only good thing in this miserable stinking world, and I love you for giving me that." Brittany remembers the conversation she had with Santana three years ago.

"You gave me everything I needed in life Santana, I felt so dumb in high school and now that it's ended and I'm with you I feel like the luckiest person in the world!"

"Brit you were never dumb you were smarter then everyone, you gave everyone joy and happiness, everyone loved you, you were always smart Brit never forget that and I love you, never forget that baby okay?"

"I'll never forget that you love me, because I remember every day how happy you make me, how much I love you back, how you were patient for me and all you cared was about how I felt, baby I love you too and you can even ask Lord Tubbington."

Brittany sighs at the enjoyable moments her and Santana give each other to live for. On that thought Brittany's heart beat loudly when she saw Santana knocking on the window for her to open the door.

She rushed towards the door, rapidly turning the knob round and jumped at Santana were she went sideways and toppled against the wall. Brittany puts her arms other side of Santana leaning against the wall holding a kiss for three minutes long.

"I love you Brit, now shall we go?" She holds onto Brittany's hand tightly pulling her towards the car.

By 6:45 they had arrived at the night club hearing the loud music and cheers that were coming from the building. It's probably full of drunk people having fun and making out.

Santana opened Brittany's door and led her out too the night club were the lights were shining down at them making Brittany's and Santana's eyes look brighter than they are.

Brittany realises that hers and Santana's hands unfasten when Lucy comes jumping at Santana for a hug.

"Oh my God, it's like you've been gone forever. Everyone's so glad that you're finally back!" Lucy's long ginger hair was down in curls, and she put on the biggest smile that could cheer anyone up.

"Brittany! Haven't seen you for ages either, I'm glad you Santana can actually together again, maybe next time she records an album you'll be with her." She gives Brittany a warm tight hug but it doesn't give her the same feeling that she gets when Santana hugs her.

Lucy was joyful person always made everyone seem so happy. She was a young beautiful twenty year old girl who had met Brittany and Santana at a bar before. Ever since then them three have been good friends from the start.

After half an hour of settling down and getting in the mood, Santana, Lucy and Brittany went off to get a drink. Brittany didn't want to get drunk tonight so she only had a quarter of a glass. She didn't feel well anyway, her stomach was killing her since yesterday but she didn't want to miss out on Santana's celebration so she kept it a secret.

On the other hand, Santana and Lucy was getting full on drunk and didn't move away from the bar which worries Brittany because she knows that Santana would get sick very quickly.

Cramps begin to hit Brittany's stomach and she wanted some air so she went to the toilet, leaving Santana who didn't notice her absence laughing Dunkley with Lucy.

The toilets weren't perfect but she got a bit of air that could keep her going for the rest of the night. She tried to get past the masses of people that were dancing and chanting along to the song. But when she got to the end she jolted back in surprise hoping that she was dreaming and what she was seeing was not true.

Santana and Lucy was making out on the bar table and it looks like they are having a good time. Brittany feels like crying but she doesn't want anyone to see her looking week. She rushes over to where Lucy and Santana sat, just staring in anger feeling so many things at the same time.

"Santana please stop." She whispers letting a few tears fall. "Please Santana, I don't like this." It's like Santana doesn't hear her at all and with that Brittany's heart just melts on the very spot.


End file.
